


Vic's Routine Call Becomes a Booty Call

by AceFiction



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, F/M, Police, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceFiction/pseuds/AceFiction
Summary: When Vic investigates Kellen Dawes' residence in relation to Cady's hit-and-run accident, she gets more than she intended. Kellen has nothing to do with the incident, but he does have a big fat cock that Vic considers worthy of more inspection.





	Vic's Routine Call Becomes a Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission piece for The Pitt! If you enjoy this and wish to commission something of your own, hit me up at acefictionsmut@gmail.com

On a particularly humid afternoon, Deputy Vic Moretti was stuck wading into a situation she wished she could avoid. Since Cady had been hospitalised, everyone had been on edge. As an outsider, it was easiest for Vic to make the tough decisions right now, but it didn’t mean she was happy about. She was a deputy to Walt, just like the others working at the station, and she took the incident as heavily as anybody. But as temperatures rose, so too did tensions and Vic was getting worried that someone was bound to do something stupid. So here she was, going in alone to a little outpost on the county border to question a man that may have put Cady in the hospital.

Kellen Dawes didn’t make the job any easier - the lean young man polished a long rifle as Vic approached him. And his passive-aggressive acquiescence to her request that he put it down and keep his hands visible only heightened the tension that she felt. She didn’t want to let her mind wander, but this arrogant boy was making her feel something. It had been a while - the heat this summer was taking a toll on Sean, and Vic was in the mood for some dick. At the very least, a good fuck could help her unwind after the events of today.

“You don’t mind if I take a look around?” She made her question firm, not intending to take no for an answer. She needed to make sure that the car was - as he claimed - not on his property. The sooner that could be verified, the sooner some real progress could be made.

“That depends. You have a warrant?” He stood out of his picnic table bench, and Vic flushed a little to watch his lean, outdoorsy body in motion. She was glad that she wore bright colours today, because she was beginning to feel the pressure. She had not expected him to push back on her request like he did, and she was more than aware of the rifle placed to face her on the table.

“Okay, you know a bit about the law,” she mused. “But listen. The county sheriff’s daughter was hit by that car.” At that, Kellen paused. “I know, it’s been a rough day for us,” she sighed. “But I really need to take a look around, verify that the car’s not here and pick up anything that might help us out.” Vic rolled her head back to relieve the tension in her neck. This young man was sympathetic, but he wasn’t going to let his property get raided so easily.

“I don’t know what to say,” he responded. “I’m sorry about your friend, but you know I won’t just let Johnny Law into my business unless I really have to.” 

As he spoke, Vic noticed Kellen watching her body. His eyes fixated on her breasts, moving heavily with each breath in the unreasonable heat. His sight snaked up and down, admiring her tight uniform as it did what it could to conceal her womanly body, her visible skin shining with a light coat of sweat at the humidity. Her white shirt threatened to burst as it clung to her curves, and her tight jeans emphasised her hypnotic hips. Vic thought she might use this to her advantage.

“Tell you what: if you let me look around - no warrant, no reports - I’ll let you ask me some questions. You can play detective yourself.” She winked at that last comment. “Three questions in exchange for a few minutes of your time.”

At that, Kellen smiled. This girl was a little sweet on him, but she was desperate, too. Desperate for a couple of things, he figured. “Okay,” he smiled. “You let me ask a few questions, I give you a few minutes.” He let the statement linger in the hot air.

“Three,” she responded firmly, a smile of her own developing.

“First question,” he began. “What kind of underwear you got on?” His head tilted a little, knowing he was seriously pushing his luck with such a gambit.

“Well,” Vic breathed out a laugh. “I guess I didn’t set you any boundaries. That’s a bit of a forward question, Mr. Detective, and maybe a needless line of questioning.” She shut her eyes as she lowered her head, knowing that she had to appease this boy to get what she needed. “But I’m wearing a white sports bra, and a thong.” She grinned embarrassedly. “You know we gotta keep cool.”

Kellen chuckled, shifting as he stood. His own jeans would surely conceal his cock as it began to harden, but he didn’t want to risk it. He couldn’t help now but imagine her out of that uniform, her big bouncy breasts jiggling in that sports bra and her pert little ass swaying in his face, clad only in a tiny thong. He sighed heavily, wiping his brow and clearing his throat before continuing with his line of questioning. Looking back at Vic, she had a glint in her eye. As though she knew just the thought of her body, a sexy officer of the law in just her slutty underwear, would break this guy down.

“Okay, next question.” He looked right at her chest as he spoke: “What’s your cup size?”

Vic bent over, the heat and the line of questioning taking their effect. She chuckled, wondering how she let herself make this deal. Her movements only caused her big boobs to bounce more prominently under her shirt. “Wow, that a good one. I’m 36E,” she stated almost like a formal answer, a grin developing across her face to answer such personal questions to a stranger.

“Alright, alright, last question,” Kellen mused as he nodded his head gentle. He had this one on his mind from the start: “Do you want to suck my cock?”

Vic paused. This had been a fun, kinda hot little game up to now. It managed to lighten her mood after the tragedy they had to respond to, and it even made her feel a little better about not getting any action. But this was another level entirely. She stared at the young man she had met not ten minutes before, and he stared right back. Kellen raised his hands and let them fall again. The choice was hers.

“I…” Vic bit her lip. She couldn’t deny to herself that this lithe country boy stirred something up inside her, and it wasn’t just the weather that was making her hot not. She looked at her feet, then back at Kellen. He continued to look at her, betraying no emotion except to raise his eyebrows in expectation. She bit harder on her lip at the sight of him, the look on her face going from one of trepidation to arousal. Her eyes now regarded him with a sultry knowledge.

“Alright,” she answered in a level voice. “I think I do.”

As Kellen walked towards the police officer, she fell to her knees. In this heat, it was too hard to resist. He moseyed up in front of her, and she could see the bulge pressing intently against the front of his jeans. Vic moved a little closer, resting her tired head against his thighs as her skilled hands moved to unzip his fly. Kellen helped, undoing his belt belt buckle to make access a little easier. Vic pressed her palm against his open fly, feeling the heat through his exposed boxers and squeaking out a sigh of pleasure to feel his size. “Wow,” she offered, “you’re pretty big.”

Wasting little time now, Vic fished Kellen’s cock out of his jeans. He groaned immediately to feel her hands on his naked flesh, and she gasped to feel it. He must have been ten inches, easily. And so girthy, she felt like such a slut simply to hold it in her hands. “Oh my god,” she gasped, marvelling at his size. “Why would you need a girl like me when you could fuck any slut in the county with something like this?” Kellen grinned, running his fingers through her tied-up golden hair as she leaned into it.

“Mmmh,” she moaned throatily as she placed her full lips on the head. Teasing it with her tongue a little, she kissed it before backing away once more, much to Kellen’s frustration. Now he rose to full mast, his cock stiffening to its fully size and lighting a fire in Vic’s loins. She leaned in again underneath his shaft, licking the base before planting kisses all the way up his stalk until she reached the head once more. His flat purple helmet glinted with precum, and his cock almost trembled in anxiety. “Hanh, aahh,” Vic breathed hotly, becoming better acquainted with the magnificent specimen. She grabbed him by the base and flicked his heavy cock against her wet tongue. The precum was bitter to the taste, but she lathered his cock in her saliva.

With her free hand, Vic once more went for his fly. She adjusted Kellen’s jeans so she could hold his ballsack too. She massaged his heavy testicles as she took his head in her mouth. Kellen placed both hands on her head, simply holding her soft hair in his hands as she suckled on the tip of his gargantuan member. Kellen thrust his hips slightly as he revelled in the sensation of the slutty officer’s mouth engulfing his warm cockhead. She darted her tongue on the underside, the friction caused by her soft tongue rubbing against his bulbous helmet reduced by the increased saliva building up in her mouth. It sloshed around her mouth, easily lubricating his cock as she she began to take more of his inches down her willing throat. 

Kellen breathed sharply as he felt Vic begin to deepthroat him. Her lips went from forming a tight seal around his cockhead to wearing a wide open expression as she endeavoured to gulp down his cock. As more and more of his member was enveloped in her increasingly wet, warm mouth, Kellen’s grip on her head became tighter. His hips rocked harder as he pressed the back of her head down more forcefully. Vic was a police officer - she’d been in tough situations before, but she’d never faced a challenge like this. 

“Auggghff, hggghh, hhgghssshh,” her breathing became sloppier and laboured as she felt his smooth head begin to clog up her windpipe. Vic had sucked cock in her time, but never like this. This boy was relentless, insistently stuffing his meat down her throat with no regard for her own state. She was being treated like some common gutter slut, and she felt pretty good about it. The sensation in her abdomen was now like a raging fire, and she knew she needed some relief.

“Aw yeah, you like this, don’t you? You run around as a cop, but you’re just a a little slut at heart.” Kellen was pumping his hips harder now. Vic’s saliva fully coated his long shaft, and he slid in and out of her mouth noisily. She gulped and slurped as his girthy flesh filled up her mouth and stretched her throat. “Fuck, your mouth is the tightest I’ve ever been in. For a slut cop, you’ve got a real nice fuck hole,” he groaned as he ceaselessly lodged his cock inside her throat.

“Hmmphssh,” Vic couldn’t vocalise her appreciation of this man’s words. Instead, she leaned in, making sure that every square centimetre of his flesh was inside her sopping wet gullet. As she pressed herself on his pole, her shirt came untucked out of her jeans, and Kellen finally got a glimpse of her thong. “Oh yeah, that’s a sight for sore eyes,” he panted, gripping her head as he launched a series of shallow pumps into her mouth. He had animal enthusiasm, desirous only to fuck her mouth until he was satisfied. Vic didn’t know if she’d ever been with a man that would take her like this, and it turned her on like never before. 

As he held her upright by her head, caring about nothing else except the sensation of humping her wet mouth, Vic undid her own jeans. The tip of her thong was tight around her juicy ass, and Kellen could just about see the definition of her athletic asscheeks as he focused on brutalising her throat. Meanwhile, Vic reached a hand inside her underwear, lightly rubbing her fat pussy lips. “Auugghnnhh, hhhnnhhhshh” she breathed agonisingly on his cock. Her flushed moans were swiftly overpowered by Kellen’s redoubled efforts at pistoning into her oral hole, made louder as her own arousal caused her to slobber more messily on his shaft.

“Haah, oh yeah bitch. So turned on by this dick, you gotta get yourself off, huh? I like that, give in to your slutty desires for me.” He was nearly there now, ramming his cock inside her throat - itself pulsing as Vic took it all while simultaneously using one hand to tease her clit and the other to slip her middle and ring fingers inside her moist pussy. “Ghhcchaach, ssshhcchhh, annnhhshhgh” she moaned on his cock, her hair now a loose mess as Kellen took a hard grip of her locks and pulled her head back to deposit his load. “Get ready for this cum, cop,” he groaned. 

As Vic leaned back, both hands still furiously working over her pussy, she felt the first shot of his heavy, sticky semen hit the back of her throat. She almost gagged to feel his hot cum blasting her throat, but it only made her hotter. She felt herself pushed over the edge, desperately flicking her little bean as her fingers stroked her sensitive insides. After registering three thick dollops of cum inside her mouth, she knew she wouldn’t be able to take all of it and keep swallowing. She pulled her head back, free of his grip, panting “on my face,” as she gulped down the deposits in her mouth. Kellen didn’t even answer, instead grunting and vigorously jerking his cock. Vic was cum-drunk, but she could still take note of its magnificence. As she felt her body rocked by her own orgasm, her fingers aching as she roughly fucked herself, she felt as though time was slowing down and that she could take note of every detail of his beautful cock. She felt herself warm all over as she saw his fat head twitch and the thick white liquid pour out, flying in messy streams upon her face. 

“Unnff, hhnhgh,” she groaned, craning her neck as Kellen continued to unleash spurts of his precious goo across her forehead, on her rosy cheeks, down her pristine jaw to drip from her chin. She closed her eyes to focus instead on the sensation of every heavy load beating against her features, a big smile drawing across her face as her lips and mouth were caught once more by his hosepipe cock’s pleasurable gift. One hand stroking his dick, Kellen placed the other tiredly on top of her head, and Vic loved that sensation. It was as though he patted her head on a job well done: the best little cocksucker that ever made him cum. 

Sitting back on the bench, Kellen tucked his fat cock away in his jeans, still at half-chub. Vic remembered that she had a job to do, and rose to her feet. She turned away to redo her jeans, allowing him another glimpse of her thong as she tucked her shirt back in. Kellen smiled at just what a tease this girl was, admiring her toned figure before she turned around to reveal her cum-soaked face once more. With her thumb, she wiped a bit of his semen from her chin before licking it and making an exaggerated show of swallowing it down.

“Mm mm mmm,” she mocked. “Delicious young cum.” Now, if you’ll let me get about my business. 

“By all means,” Kellen sighed as he took up the clean rifle once more for additional inspection, and Vic went to work.

It only took a few minutes, and his story checked out. There was nothing suspicious: he was a fine man.

“Hey,” she stopped up before she exited his property. Kellan made a noise to indicate he was listening as he continued to work over the large weapon. “This case means a lot to us, and we’re looking out for anyone that can help us. If you hear anything, or you’ve got anything you want to share with us - share with me - you can give me a call.” She handed him a slip of paper will a cell phone number scrawled quickly across it.

“If you need anything taken care off… anything personal,” her voice sounded thick like honey. “You come to me.” Vic turned slowly to show off her denim-clad peach before she walked away. Before she could escape his reach, however, Kellen’s hand came down to deliver a hard spank across her tone cheeks. Vic jumped a little, shrieking involuntarily on the impact. Even protected by her jeans, this man had enough strength that she knew would leave a mark. She had already cum, but she could readily feel herself getting horny again. Without turning around to face him, she finally started walking back to her car, a musical laugh escaping her lips on the way. Kellen listened to her voice fade out as he returned to cleaning his rifle.

*****

Days later, under the cover of darkness, Vic left the office. She stayed late that evening, having earlier received the text she’d been waiting for. Things had cooled down by the weekend, and Saturday had been a pleasantly relaxed day at work after the recent drama. It had given her time to reflect, think about the fun she’d had with Kellen, and she was itching for more.

Dammit, she had thought, why hadn’t she asked for his number? She was an independent woman in a position of power - she should be able to make a booty call if she wanted. She wondered if giving the man who clearly liked his guns her personal contact was a good idea.

Those fears faded, replaced by the warm sensations of lust filling up her lower body, when her phone buzzed with a message from an unfamiliar number. The text was as simple and to-the-point as Kellen had been: “ready for more?” Vic didn’t need much more encouragement than that, leaving a few uniformed officers in charge at the station as she left. She was so eager to make the appointment that she neglected to change out of her work clothes. Despite the sexy streetclothes she kept in the office for just such an occasion, Vic was so keen for another taste of Kellen’s cock that she made it to his place wearing the same tight jeans and pale shirt as she wore to work.

“Mrs. Johnny Law is back,” Kellen smirked as she trudged through the same beaten path as earlier in the week towards his holdings. She was relieved to see that he was not cleaning a rifle this time. The firearms were not the only thing Kellen had decided against bringing with him - he sat in a simple wooden lawn chair with only a pair of baggy cargo shorts on. “I suppose the heat is pretty annoying,” Vic observed, awkwardly standing in front of the relaxed young man.

“That’s right,” he spoke casually, spreading his legs in front of him so that Vic couldn’t help but take note of the bulge pressing against his shorts. She eyed his naked torso up and down, unconsciously licking her lips at the flashing thought of taking his cock inside her for the first time. “Maybe you should cool down, get out of those tight clothes.” He eyed her tight body as she did his, waiting for her to obey his suggestion.

Chuckling to herself, at the unprofessionalism of her situation but also in excitement, Vic acquiesced. She locked eyes with Kellen, opening her mouth slightly and teasing her wet tongue as she unbuttoned her shirt. “Eyes up here,” she intoned, forcing him to look at her erotic mouth and her fuck-me eyes as she slipped out of her shirt. Despite having just come from work, she did wear a black lace bra underneath. She could still be a woman, despite her job.

Once her top was removed, Kellen’s concentration broke. He stared at her heavy jugs encased in the hot piece of lingerie. “Didn’t realise you were a tits guy,” she inquired as his eyes widened and his hands tightened on his legs to watch her soft breasts jiggle with each movement. “Well, y’know,” he laughed, “you were so busy choking on my cock last time we met that I didn’t get much of a chance to talk about what I like.” 

“Well, maybe next time we do this, I’ll treat you to a nice sloppy titfuck.” She giggled at her own suggestion, turning around and bending over to peel her jeans down. Her dirty talk, coupled with the sight of her black thong coming into view clearly got to Kellen. He groaned frustratedly, and she could hear him unzip his shorts in anticipation of what was coming. Vic took some pride in just how badly this young man wanted her - he had effectively seduced her and fucked her mouth roughly last time they met, but now he was showing his hand. Vic slowly inched the jeans all the way down her toned legs, kicking off her boots at the same time as she stepped out of the denim. She remained bent over for a few agonising seconds, keeping her breasts out of his view as all Kellen could do was admire her gorgeous peach. 

Standing up straight, Vic felt Kellen’s eyes burning a hole in her back, so she decided to tease him even more. Her hips swayed hypnotically as she unclasped her bra and threw it behind her towards him.

“Ughnh, come on now,” he sighed. “Anymore teasing and I’m gonna have to get up out of my seat and take you roughly.” 

“You won’t have to wait much longer,” Vic responded. With that, she spun around on her heel to face him. Kellen had taken his shorts down around his ankles, and his rigid cock stood erect and glistening in the moonlit air. Vic inhaled sharply, suddenly losing concentration on her striptease. He could look at her big bouncy as much as he pleased while her eyes glued themselves to his cock. “Shit,” she moaned under her breath. She was struck suddenly by just how badly she wanted him inside her, and she approached his seated form without hesitation.

“Mmm, that’s about right,” he spoke softly. “I like those tits of yours,” he muttered as he took them in his hands as soon as she was close enough, “but you shouldn’t think that you’re gonna win against this, Mrs. Police Officer.” Standing between his legs, Vic gingerly traced her fingers around his bulbous head, already soaked in precum. She took one hand and traced it down his chest as the other began to twist wetly around his shaft.

“Oh no,” he started, “none of that.” With little warning, Kellen wrapped his long around around her thin waist and pulled Vic into his body. His stiff cock pressed against her thong-clad mound and she moaned as his lips crashed against hers. Awkwardly, she leaned into him, before regaining some wherewithal to mount his lap. The pair kissed hotly, their tongues wrestling for control and his winning. She felt herself taken off-guard once again by his incredible cock and his lean, athletic body. Her hands roamed across his back, feeling their way up into his hair and down towards his ass as she got into a rhythm of grinding on his wet member. Vic moaned into his mouth as she felt herself completely under his spell once again. 

“Hmm, you wanna cum so bad?” He asked her, breaking the kiss and taking a hold of one of her wrists. Even as he interrogated her, Vic was unable to stop grinding on his cock, in desperate need of removing her panties to feel him up against her warm pussy. “For a cop, you can be a real bad girl,” Kellen laughed, “we don’t even need to get you undressed.” With his free hand, Kellen reached down and pulled her panties aside. Vic squealed to feel his throbbing cockhead pressed nakedly against her wet sex. There was no going back now.

“Uuugh, do it,” she groaned. “Stick it in, fuck me!” And Kellen needed no more encouragement. Releasing her trapped wrist, Vic’s arms wrapped around his neck and his gripped her waist as both partners melted into one another. He bucked his hips to slam inside her as Vic sat deep on his cock, quickly going to work with energetic work. The pair kissed once more, moaning and panting into one another’s mouths as their tongues intertwined sloppily. Vic hadn’t taken a dick in weeks, and her ragged moans whenever their lips broke apart proved it. Kellen had saved himself for this since last time he had made a mess of her throat, and his primal instincts took over to hear her erotic sounds.

“Nfffggh,” Vic breathed deeply, her sweat-soaked hair covering her face as she lost herself in the pure pleasure of riding a cock for the first time in forever. Kellen tilted his own head back, eyes shut as he held himself back from cumming. This was the best pussy he’d ever been in - a pent-up police officer, desperate for some release. And now she was losing herself to his cock, her own animal tendencies overtaking her as she humped aggressively on his thick rod. They were going at it unprotected, but neither cared. They basked in the sensation of her slick, tight insides wrapping tightly around his hot, rough cock. Everything around them was quiet, and Kellen was glad to live so far from his nearest neighbours, or else they surely would have been woken by the sounds of throaty moans and slapping flesh.

As Kellen’s hand rose up and crashed upon her tight ass, Vic felt herself tensing up. “Oh shit,” she gasped, her hips not letting up on the wild pace she had set. “I’m gonna cum,” she groaned. “Me too,” Kellen responded, his breathing under much better control than hers. “Cum inside me, you bad boy,” Vic offered, leaning back and balancing her hands on his knees as she bucked and humped to her content. 

Kellen had a perfect view of her mature tits flopping up and down as she rode him hard, riding him to will her own orgasm. The combination of her increasing pace, and the sights and sounds of her fat tits bouncing right in front of him became too much for Kellen. “Oh shit,” he echoed her own words as he sat up and took her breast in his mouth. His strong, workmanlike hands gripped her fat ass cheeks as he bit and suckled her nipples while both parties toppled over into their orgasm.

“Hnnnghhh- haaannnghh, aarrnnngh” Vic moaned with no regard for who could hear. Her head tilted back and she screamed to the stars above, her body becoming rigid as she felt herself struck by orgasm as Kellen simultaneously shot his seed inside her. Feeling his warm jizz coat her walls as it had her throat, Vic relaxed. Her body loosened up and she felt the feeling leave her muscles as she collapsed in a panting pile of flesh atop Kellen’s own body. As she pressed herself against him - her lips on his neck, her tits against his chest - she felt his hard cock continue to pump inside. He moved his hips slightly, rocking on the balls of his feet to continue spraying her insides with his cum. Their bodies were sticky and wet, moreso than they had been in the heat when Vic arrived. And now his softening cock was buried inside her hot snatch, as the pair were conjoined in sexual bliss.

“This is a lewd position for an officer of the law to take,” Kellen sighed into her hair. Vic hadn’t moved since collapsing on his body, her near-naked form resting peacefully atop him and occasionally adjusting to get a better sense of his cock inside her. “Mm,” she responded absentmindedly. “But this is exactly what I needed. Next time we do this, I’ll be sure to call you up first.”


End file.
